


The Superior's Friend

by Applesaucy411



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action, Comedy, Friendship, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaucy411/pseuds/Applesaucy411
Summary: Loneliness. Once upon a time, Xemnas had been incapable of such weakness. And so the Superior of the In-Between had never bothered to make any friends......until now that is.





	The Superior's Friend

_Loneliness_.

 

Once upon a time, Xemnas had been incapable of such weakness. But nowadays, the only thing that Xemnas could feel or think about was his loneliness. Well, nowadays before today that is. Because today, Xemnas did not feel alone. Instead, Xemnas felt...

... _confused_.

As far Xemnas understood, after his second defeat, his heart should have been deprived of all of its memories of his trip into the future and then returned to the time of his first defeat. Yet Xemnas had not been deprived of his memories of his trip into the future, and Xemnas had not been returned to the time of his first defeat. Instead, Xemnas had been deprived of all the memories that he had made  _ **BEOFRE**_ his trip into the future. And Xemnas had awoken to find himself within a stormy sea of darkness which was suffused with anger, and hatred, and most of all...

... _loneliness_.

* * *

His name was Branta.

 

And he was a 12-year-old boy with a scrawny body, dark skin, jet-black frizzles of nappy hair, and the darkest shade of brown eyes that Xemnas had ever seen. His style of dress was conservative and simple. He wore a hooded and long-sleeved shirt, a pair of baggy jeans, and a pair of steel-toe boots. And that's it. But more importantly, he exhibited a powerful heart which was aligned to the Darkness rather than the Light. A heart which was burdened and overcome with anger, and hatred, and of course...

 

...loneliness.

 

As one might have guessed by this point, Branta's heart was host to Xemnas' heart. Or rather, more accurately, Branta's heart was host to Xemnas' memories. When Xemnas was defeated by Mickey, Riku, and Sora; his heart had been deprived of all of the memories that he had made during his trip into the future. Now, all of those memories should have been cast into the Nothingness between the Darkness and the Light. But for some reason, somehow and someway, those memories had not been discarded into the oblivion of nothingness. Instead, somehow and someway, those memories had been released into the Realm of Light. Subsequently, those memories had departed from the Keyblade Graveyard and eventually arrived within San Fransokyo. And within San Fransokyo, those memories found Branta. Whom accepted and welcomed those memories into his heart.

 

And that is how Xemnas survived.

 

Or rather, more accurately, that is how Xemnas was reborn. After Branta's heart took in all of the memories that Xemnas had made in the future, like a sapling growing from a seed, Xemnas' heart began to regrow from those memories. Of course, because Xemnas' heart was regrowing from no memories other than the memories that Xemnas had made in the future, Xemnas was not able to remember anything but what he had experienced and witnessed in the future...

 

...at first.

* * *

Branta had lost his family to the heartless.

 

When the Riku Replica assaulted and invaded San Fransokyo with a detachment of the Organization's heartless, both of Branta's parents and all three of Branta's brothers had been among those whose hearts had been stolen by the heartless. Needless to say, it was the loss of his family to the heartless that had burdened Branta's heart with darkness. Branta was angry at himself for having been too weak to protect his family, he was hateful towards the heartless for having deprived his family of their hearts, and he was lonely without the company of the three brothers and two parents whom he had known and lived with all of his life.

 

"Anger and hate are supreme..." mused Xemnas as he basked and recovered in the Darkness of Branta's heart. And as he watched Branta peruse through the books within the City Library in search of information about the heartless. Of course, because San Fransokyo was more than just a bit behind on the whole encroaching darkness and heartless invasion of Worlds thing, Branta's search was an act of futility which was doomed to failure. No matter where in his crowded yet tiny World he looked, Branta was not going to find the knowledge and power that he sought. And so Branta was never going to be able to bridle his anger or sate his hatred. And consequently, the Darkness within Branta's heart would continue to fester and grow until Branta's heart succumbed and transformed into a heartless itself...

 

...which, of course, was a bit of a problem for Xemnas.

 

Sure, Xemnas like to watch the ignorant and weak self-destruct as much as the next guy. But, at the moment, Xemnas kind of  _ **NEEDED**_ Branta. Because, just as a heart needed a body to serve as its vessel, so did a memory needed a heart to serve as its vessel. And while it was true that, by this point, Xemnas was more than just memories. It was just as true that  _ **MOST**_ of Xemnas was  _ **STILL**_  just memories. Xemnas heart was regrowing. Yes. But that regrowth had yet to reach its completion. As such, at the moment, Xemnas was dependent upon Branta. Because if Branta's heart succumbed to the Darkness and transformed into a heartless, Xemnas' heart would be cast out of Branta's heart and then unravel into darkness and nothingness as a direct consequence of its incompletion. So, if Xemnas wanted to survive, Xemnas had to help Branta. And Xemnas, most definitely, wanted to survive...

...so Xemnas decided to help Branta.

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Branta as he discharged an ethereal blade from his right hand and straight into the face of a Metal Troll heartless. The very Metal Troll which had stolen the hearts of his entire family. Subsequently, the Metal Troll convulsed as if it was having a seizure and then popped as if it had been a balloon filled with a gaseous darkness. Branta then looked over his shoulder and at a phantasm of Xemnas. "And why am I the only one who can see you?"

"Your imaginary friend," answered Xemnas. In a serious tone of voice. And with a straight face. As if his bullshit answer had made complete and perfect sense. "What?" asked Xemnas as Branta deadpanned at him. "What?"

"Really?" sighed Branta with a roll of his eyes and then a shake of his head as he turned to face Xemnas. "If you were my imaginary friend, you would not be able to teach and train me. Cuz you could not know anything that I don't know!" asserted Branta with a dismissive wave of his right hand.

"Yet, if I were real..." began Xemnas as a Mechanitaur arose from a pool of darkness and then burst into a sprint towards Branta! As the Mechanitaur charged Branta, the Mechanitaur passed through Xemnas as if Xemnas were naught but air.  Subsequently, as it reached Branta, the Mechanitaur attempted to gore Branta on its horns! However, Branta sidestepped the Mechanitaur's charge and then used a flourish of his arms to conjure a dozen of the ethereal blades into the air above him.  "...could that have happened?" asked Xemnas as the Mechanitaur braked itself and then turned around just in time to get a face full of ethereal blades.

"Real and tangible are two very different things," argued Branta as he snapped a finger and thereby detonated the ethereal blades into an explosion of nothingness which blew the Mechanitaur's head apart. Branta then sighed in relief as the rest of the Mechanitaur melted into darkness and then sunk into the ground. "I mean, the air around us isn't tangible. Yet you don't expect me to believe that it's imaginary, right?"

"Hmph," snorted Xemnas as he dismissed his phantasm from Branta's sight and then retreated into the Darkness of Branta's heart.

"And off he goes again," grumbled Branta as Xemnas vanished from his sight. By this point in time, Branta was accustomed to the Nobody's abrupt appearances and sudden disappearances. But still, in spite of that, Branta was still bothered by them. Not because he found them to be frightening or rude. But rather because he kind of wanted the Nobody to be more than just a teacher and a trainer...

...he kind of wanted the Nobody to be a friend as well.

* * *

"I'mma call you Zippy," decided Branta as he conjured a sphere of nothingness within the palm of his right hand and then elongated the sphere into an ethereal blade. Subsequently, as Branta admired his ethereal blade and as the other people on the sidewalk freaked out at the abrupt appearance of the ethereal blade, Xemnas appeared before Branta.

"You are _**NOT**_ to call me that," snapped Xemnas with glowering eyes and a scowling mouth.

"Alright..." chuckled Branta as he looked away from his ethereal blade and at Xemnas. Subsequently, Branta dismissed his ethereal blade and then began to nettle Xemnas with a cheeky grin. "...how about Zipperman?"

"No,"

"Zips?"

"No,"

"Zi-"

"My name is Xemnas!" snapped Xemnas an instant before he disappeared from Branta's view and returned to the Darkness of Branta's heart. Branta pouted at Xemnas disappearance and then sighed in resignation to the fact that aloof and distant was just how the Nobody was.

* * *

"Guh..." grunted Branta as a flash of light knocked him into a hurtle through the air. Not long after, Branta slammed into a telephone pole and then dropped face-first onto the sidewalk.

"Pathetic," snorted Xemnas as Branta pushed himself onto his feet. Subsequently, Branta looked up and then sighed at the sight of an incoming blast of radiance.

"Tch!" hissed Branta as he elongated an ethereal blade from the palm of his right hand and then used a swing of the ethereal blade to bash the radiant blast away from him and into the night sky. As the radiant blast detonated into a fireworks-like explosion, a cloaked and hooded figure zigzagged down the sidewalk like a bolt of lightning and then began to hack and slash at Branta with a pair of bludgeons which oddly looked to be some sort of bizarre mixture of a key and a sword...

"How did you do it!" snapped the figure as it assaulted Branta with a flurry of swings and a myriad of thrusts! In response, Branta proceeded to dodge the figure's attacks by breaking out into a dance of hops, leans, and spins. Branta leaned to the side of stab, cartwheeled over the following slash, spun around a lunging thrust, and then backflipped over the figure's twirl into a whirlwind of slashes! Subsequently, Branta landed on his feet and the figure braked his twirl. The the figure about-faced towards Branta before charging with a cry of anger!

"How did I do what‽" asked Branta in a scream as he used an ethereal blade elongated from his right palm to block a slash from the figure. Branta then used an ethereal blade elongated from his left palm to parry a stab from the figure. Immediately afterward, Branta leapt away from the figure's attempt to slash him with a pair of dual slashes and then discharged his ethereal blades towards the figure as he landed into a skid along the sidewalk. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" screamed a frustrated Branta as the figure hacked the ethereal blades back into nothingness and as his skid came to a halt.

"Don't play dumb!" snapped the figure with an indignant stamp of his foot! "What are you up to, Xemnas!"

"Xemnas?" murmured Branta with an inquisitive raise of his right eyebrow. " _ **MY**_ Xemnas?" snapped Branta an instant before darkness began to erupt out of him in a geyser-like manner.

"What the‽" gasped the figure as Branta's darkness arose into the sky and then began to drop into a rain upon the ground. Subsequently, as the dark rain formed puddles of darkness on the sidewalks and streets of San Fransokyo, a horde of Shadow heartless began to emerge from the ground and growl at the figure.

" _ **NOBODY**_..!" growled Branta in unison with all of the Shadow heartless. "...is taking anyone from me ever again!" roared Branta as the heartless gathered around him to form a whirlwind of amber-colored eyes glowing within gales of pitch-black darkness!

"Oh fiddle-" was all the figure got to say before Branta willed his Demon Tide into a swoop down towards the figure. In an instant, the Demon Tide slammed into the figure like a crashing wave! As the Demon Tide washed over the figure, the Demon Tide swept the figure off of his feet and dragged the figure down the street. Eventually, the Demon Tide slammed the figure into the windshield of an incoming 18-wheeler and then exploded into the horde of Shadow heartless that it had been originated from. "Ugh..." groaned the figure as it rolled off the 18-wheeler 's windhshield and into a face-first drop onto the ground. Subsequently, as the 18-wheeler's driver got out to try to help the figure, Branta appeared between the driver and the figure. Branta knocked the driver out with a backhand to the driver's face and then position an ethereal blade at the figure's neck.

"I don't  _ **KNOW**_ what's going on..." admitted Branta as he mentally shoo'ed away all of the Shadow heartless. "...but I can _**FEEL**_ it," sighed Branta as he dismissed his ethereal blade and then stepped away from the figure. The figure looked up at Branta for a moment and then made his confusion evident with a puppy-like tilt of his head.

"What are you..." asked the figure as Branta calmed and relaxed himself. "...doing, Xemnas?"

"My name is Branta," chuckled Branta as he placed his right hand over his heart. "Though I guess, since Zippers is right here with me, that I  _ **AM**_ kind of Zippers as well?"

"Zippers?"

"I thought we agreed that you would _**NOT**_ be calling me that!" snapped Xemnas as he appeared before Branta and next to the figure. Of course, just like everyone else other than Branta, the figure could not perceive Xemnas in any way. "

"Sorry," apologized Branta with a sheepish rub of his head. "It wont happen again,"

"Yes it will," snorted Xemnas as he disappeared.

"Bye-bye Xemmy!" laughed Branta with a smile and a wave. Needless to say, the figure was more than just a little confused and bewildered by the sight of Xemnas talking to empty air. "Don't be a stranger!"

"Okay..." grunted the figure as he finally stood up and then began a fierce struggle against a wobble. "...clearly, something is amiss here. Are you really not Xemnas?"

"Xemnas is in my heart..." answered Branta with a tap of his chest. "...but I am not him. And he is not me. We are one, but we are not the same. Alright?"

"...alright," grunted the figure as he removed his hood and revealed his baby blue eyes and dirty blonde locks of spiky hair. "I can believe that," said Roxas, more to himself than to Branta, as he cast a Curaga spell on himself. "But you know, it doesn't matter how nice of a farmer you are..." began Roxas as he used a snap of his fingers to open a Corridor of Darkness. Subsequently, as the Corridor of Darkness' appearance caused Branta to jump in fright and surprise, Roxas looked over his shoulder and straight into Branta's _amber_ eyes. "...in the end, the viper is still going to bite you," finished Roxas as he stalked into the Corridor of Darkness.

"What is that supposed to mea-" was all Branta got to ask before the Corridor of Darkness closed and Roxas vanished from his sight.

* * *

 "So..." began Branta, out of nowhere, while he was stargazing from the roof of a skyscraper. It been a week, a full 7 days, since the fight with Roxas. Yet, in spite of how long ago that fight was, Branta had not heard of or seen Xemnas since the fight. Xemnas did not berate him for acts of stupidity or mock him for displays of weakness, Xemnas did not educate him about magic and the Worlds, Xemnas did lecture to him about the power of Nothingness or rant to him about the supremacy of the Darkness, and most of all...

...Xemnas did not show his face. Not even to chuckle or scoff. Consequently, for the first time since Xemnas' entrance into his life, Branta was experiencing _loneliness_.

 

"...was that your ex?"

 

"Do _**NOT**_ tempt me child!" hissed Xemnas as he appeared before Branta with a pair of ethereal blades at the ready. Subsequently, in spite of the fact that Xemnas was eerily floating in front of him with radiant bludgeons of nothingness in hand and ashen thorns of nothingness arcing around him in an electric manner, Branta could not help but to burst into a crying fit of laughter and rolls across the roof. "Grr!"

"But seriously..." began Branta in a snicker as he calmed himself down and wiped away the leftover tears in his eyes. "...who was that cutie?"

"I would prefer _**NOT**_ to have one of my archenemies referred to as-"

"What‽" interjected Branta as he pushed himself off his back and onto his butt. "Are you serious?" asked Branta with a frantic wave of his arms. "You made an enemy out of that twink‽"

"Twink?" 

"I mean, yeah!" asserted Branta as he began to grab at the air in a futile attempt to communicate his point to Xemnas with the gesture. "I mean, what else would you call a boy with such a lithe bod, that grabbable hair, and firm a-"

"Enough!" snapped Xemnas in a roar which echoed like thunder! Immediately afterward, Xemnas dismissed his ethereal blades and then crossed his arms. "This is no game, _**BOY**_!" growled Xemnas with a gnash of his teeth, eliciting a sheepish grin and nervous chuckle from Branta as he did so. "You would do well to remember that it was the _**HEARTLESS**_ whom defeated Roxas, and  _ **NOT**_ you!" asserted Xemnas with a heft of his nose. "Next time-"

"I _**WILL**_ protect you!" promised Branta with a leap onto his feet.

"Excuse me?" asked Xemnas with a raise of his eyebrow. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I will protect you," repeated Branta with a clench of his right hand into a fist. "Xemnas, I don't know why you have enemies. And, to be honest? I don't care to know," sighed Branta with a shake of his head. But not longer after, Branta faced Xemnas again and then narrowed his eyes into a steel gaze of determination! "I'm afraid. I fear that you have done something, or some things, that are really terrible. I'm scared of what you may have done..." admitted Branta without hesitation or reservation. "...because, I know it wont matter. No matter what you may have done, I know in my heart, that I will protect you!" yelled Branta with tears of frustration and shame in his eyes. "Even if you deserve it, even if I shouldn't, I will protect you! Because, Xemnas, you! You, you're, you are my friend! So, of course, I will protect you!"

"...how foolish," mused Xemnas as he disappeared from Branta's sight and then retreated into the darkness of Branta's heart. Or, at the very least, he attempted to retreat into the darkness. Only to find light where darkness once festered. Xemnas gasped at the sight of the light and then braced himself for destruction. However, in stark contrast to Xemnas' expectations, he was neither destroyed nor even harmed by the light. Instead, much to Xemnas' horror...

...he was soothed by it!

* * *

 "You're wasting your time," sighed Xemnas as Branta rolled away from a volley of dark bullets and then sprung into the air and over an umbral fireball. Subsequently, as the umbral fireball crashed into a telephone pole and then exploded into a horde of Neoshadow heartless,  Branta landed on all-fours. Daws then began to gasp for air as a Lich — a heartless with a wizardly appearance which was best described as a staff-wielding silhouette of a robed ghost — glared at him from a safe distance.

"I know," chuckled Branta as the Neoshadows began to circle around and crawl under him. As this occurred, the Lich began to leave afterimages in its wake as it retreated away from Branta. "But it's not like I've got any other choice!" laughed Branta as he circumvented the Neoshadows by leaping atop a telephone pole. Subsequently, as the Lich's afterimages proceeded to fire bullets of darkness at him, Branta leapt off the telephone pole and onto the side of a skyscraper. As the Lich's bullets destroyed the telephone pole, Branta began a run up the skyscraper. And so the Neoshadows flattened themselves into shadows and then began to slide up the skyscraper in pursuite of Branta.

"...leave me," sighed Xemnas as the Neoshadows began to close in on Branta. Subsequently, out of nowhere, Branta kicked off the skyscraper and into a dive straight towards the Lich! Leaving the Neoshadows behind as he did so, "It's after my heart, not-"

"Your heart..." began Branta as his dive carried him into a pounce upon the Lich! Subsequently, Branta tackled the Lich out of the air and into a roll along the ground! Branta then seamlessly shifted from the roll and into a throw which tossed the Lich _**THROUGH**_ a car and then into a fissure-carving skid across a sidewalk! "...is MY heart!" countered Branta as he elongated an ethereal blade from each of his palms and as the Lich arose out of a crater and into a hover.

"My heart is complete. It is no longer-"

"That's _**NOT**_ what I meant!" hissed Branta as he burst into a sprint towards the Lich. With a hateful glare of its amber eyes, the Lich discharged a heart-shaped fireball of darkness from the heart-shaped cavity in its chest. Said fireball crashed into Branta and then detonated into a tenebrous explosion! "Graugh!" screamed Branta as he was blown across the street and into the foyer of a skyscraper. Without delay, Granta gritted his teeth and fought through the pain as he got off his back and stood up. But then Branta was pelted by a barrage of dark bullets! A barrage that did not stop even as Branta was knocked into a face-first collapse onto the ground!

"Stop it!" demanded Xemnas as the barrage came to an end and as a bloody, bruised, and burned Branta struggled to push himself off the ground and stand back up. "You are outmatched!"

"D-d-didn't I tell you..." chuckled Branta as the Lich hovered into the foyer...

 

...and as a horde of Neoshadows  _ **SWARMED**_ into the foyer!

 

"...that I would protect you?" asked Branta as he elongated a Nothingness vine from the palm of his right hand and then had the Nothingness vine entwine itself into a Nothingness whip! Immediately afterward, as the Neoshadows charged him with looks of envy and hunger in their eyes, Branta began a flurry of whiplashes. Subsequently, with all of the agility of elves, the Neoshadows either ducked under or leapt away from each and every last one of the whiplashes...

 

...but that didn't matter, as the Neoshadows had not been the target.

 

"Not half bad," noted Xemnas as he skyscraper began to collapse from all of the damage that Branta's whiplashes had inflicted upon it. Immediately afterward, with all of the strength that he could muster, Branta rocketed off the ground and into a hurtle through the air! Subsequently, as the foyer was buried under the floors above it, Branta broke through windows and then dropped into a roll along the street. "But it's not over yet," warned Xemnas as the Lich appeared from a Corridor of Darkness.

"Where is Big Hero Six when you need them?" chuckled Branta as the Lich began to fire a hail of heart-shaped fireballs from the heart-shaped cavity in its chest.

"What have I told you about relying on others?" snorted Xemnas as Branta burst into a sprint down the street in hopes of outrunning the fireballs. Subsequently, as explosion after explosion went off behind him, Branta looked to the side and flashed Xemnas' phantasm a grin. "Well?"

"Don't remember♪" chimed Branta as he hopped down a manhole and into the sewers, avoiding the flames and shockwave of a shadowy explosion as he did so. Subsequently, as Branta landed in the murky waters of San Fransokyo's sewers, the Lich appeared before Branta. "Al..." began Branta as he attempted to elongate an ethereal blade from his right hand. However, instead of elongating an ethereal blade, Branta conjured a _**KEYBLADE**_! "...righty?" finished Branta as he eyed his new  **Pain of Solitude**  keyblade in confusion and as the Lich eyed the keyblade in fear! "Oh well," sighed Branta with a shrug and then a charge towards the Lich! "I guess it'll have to do!"

"Go right!" hissed Xemnas as the Lich discharged yet another heart-shaped mass of fiery darkness towards Branta, prompting Branta to hop to his right in time to dodge the Lich's attack! "Now block!" ordered Xemnas as the Lich used a wave of its staff to fire a volley of dark bullets at Branta. Unfortunately for the Lich, because of Xemnas' instruction, Branta was able to raise his keyblade in time to block the dark bullets! "Close in while it casts!" snapped Xemnas as the Lich attempted to conjure yet another horde of Neoshadows, only for Branta to lunge towards it and then chop off the tip of its staff! "And then finish it off as it retreats!" yelled Xemnas as the Lich hovered into a retreat from Branta, leaving afterimages in its wake as it did so. However, in stark contrast to the Lich's expectations, Branta did not follow after the Lich. Instead, Branta just pointed his keyblade at the Lich and then emitted a condense yet powerful beam of blinding Light towards the Lich! In an instant, the beam struck the Lich in the forehead and then disintegrated the Lich with naught but its sheer illumination!

"Good job," sighed Xemnas in relief at Branta's victory over the Lich. Subsequently, Branta collapsed into a lean against the sewer wall and then fell asleep on the spot. Xemnas grimaced at the sight of the horribly injured Branta soundly sleeping in a _**SEWER**_ of all places and then groaned in disgust.

* * *

"This is goodbye," said Xemnas while a hospitalized Branta was in the middle of being questioned about the Lich and Neoshadows by Hiro. Of course, as per usual, none but Brant could hear or see Xemnas. And of course, as per usual, Branta paid that fact no mind and didn't even bother to try to hide his reaction to Xemnas' words.

"Are you sure?" asked a pouty Branta with teary eyes and quivering lips. "W-w-will you be alright, all by yourself?"

"I will be fine," sighed Xemnas as his complete and fully functional heart emerged from Branta and into the world, catching Hiro by surprise as it did so. Subsequently, the heart fused into and materialized Xemnas' phantasm. Needless to say, Hiro was more than just a little freaked out by Xemnas' appearance from nowhere. "The Chain of Memories between us, the experiences that we have shared with one another, can serve as my vessel for the time being,"

"Okay," whimpered Branta with downcast eyes and a trembling body. "Okay..."

"Branta," spoke Xemnas as he stalked over to where Branta was lying in bed. Subsequently, as Branta looked up and then questioned Xemnas with a tilt of his head, Xemnas...

 

...gave Branta hug. Yes. That's right. Lord Xemnas, the dreaded Superior of the In-Between, give a kid a  _ **HUG**_!

 

"I will miss you," said Xemnas as he broke off the hug. For a minute, a full-fledged minute, Branta eyed Xemnas. Then he blinked. And smiled!

 

"Yeah," chuckled Brant with a toothy grin on his face. "I'll miss you too, Zippy!"

"It's Xemnas!" hissed Xemnas as he opened a Corridor of Darkness and then warped away.

"Wh-wh-who was that? Wh-wh-where did he come from? How did he get in there?  What did you he just do‽" asked a confused and scared Hiro in the wake of Xemnas' exit. Branta laughed at Hiro's confusion and fear and then looked out the window of his hospital room. Though Branta could not see Xemnas out of the window, Branta still waved a goodbye at his friend.


End file.
